


in my body

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, non dystopian, warner is being naughty at breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: warnette are trying to have breakfast. warner insists on making it naughty. from tumblr, the prompt was "Warnette + teasing in public smut"





	in my body

They were at some exceedingly expensive cafe for breakfast. Warner had simply said they were going out to breakfast and she’d known better than to expect Denny’s but surely Starbucks would’ve sufficed? She had a croissant that tasted like it was made from scratch and was fresh out of the oven. He had something that looks like an apple fritter. 

 

“I missed you last night,” she said, not thinking much of it. 

 

“I missed you too, sorry, the office has been absolutely insane.” 

 

His hand brushed against her thigh, and Juliette’s lips turned up into a smirk. She loved when he’s affectionate. She didn’t realize it until it was too late but he was making bedroom eyes at her. 

 

They _were_  in a booth. Oh god, he wasn’t going to make it up to her right now was he? That would be just like him. 

 

“Aaron don’t you dare-” 

 

But his hand was gently nudging her knees open. She wondered if it was a curse or a gift that she’d worn a dress. 

 

His fingers drew lazy circles on the insides on her thighs, climbing dangerously higher. 

 

“You said you missed me, did I assume correctly this was how you missed me?” He asked. 

 

Juliette swallowed hard and nodded, she took his hand and put it just over her damp panties. “I needed you last night, I was so alone.” 

 

His lips ghosted around the shell of her ear, “You’re wet, Juliette, have you been thinking about this the whole morning?” 

 

She averted her eyes but it was as good as admitting it.

 

With a flick of his thumb, her lace panties were pushed to the side and he teased her clit. She bit the inside of her cheek, hard. 

 

A few slow circles around her center and her breathing was slightly uneven and she was flushed. 

 

“Aaron we’re at breakfast-” 

 

But he chose that exact moment to slip a finger inside her. She gripped the table and gave him a look that would kill lesser men. 

 

Their waitress took this opportune time pop in and ask if they wanted another latte. 

 

Juliette’s teeth were gritted but Aaron spoke with ease and got their check. 

 

“Did you want me to finish you in the car or here?” He whispered in her ear.

 

Juliette replied, “the car,” through gritted teeth. 


End file.
